2015-02-05 - X Marks the Splotch
Jubilee is currently one of the first in as she goes her way into the Danger Room, the spriteful girl skipping, singing, "Let's all gooo to the lobbby, to get ourself a treeeaatt!" Otherwise, for the training session for a few members of both teams (Generation-X and the X-Men) present, will be starting up after stretching is done. Already present is one Laura Kinney. Dressed in her Gen-X suit, boots, and not bothering to strech. Maybe she already has. Lord only knows how long she's been here already. She tilts her head at Jubilee, pointing out, "We have no lobby, here. And there are no snacks here. We are here to train." Stepping into the Danger Room, Alex Summers wears his black based, silver trim, uniform. The center chest circle glows brightly and radiates the glow outward along the pathways around his chest, over his shoulders and down his arms. The glow indicates that he's either close to, or fully charged. As he moves into the room, he stretches his shoulders; in turn, pulling them across his chest or behind his back. His eyes scan the room and he notes those here for the training. He will nod to them, but say nothing ashe's in his serious mode now. It's ass kicking time. He continues to move toward the center of the room and will take a position a few yards 'behind' the girls, where the observation dome can be visualized from his location. Laura gets a glance over from Jubilee, "Well like totally duh of course there's not. But there had better like be snacks afterwords or I'm really gonna be upset. And no one will like me when I'm upset 'cuz that means I'm going to be angry and when I'm angry no one willtotally like me." Probably getting mor eof a sigh from Laura and possibly Havok or any other mutants coming in to join. Humming to 'life' but not activity, a randomized lineup of the Brotherhood flickers into appearance - Blob, Unus the Untouchable, Pyro, and Avalanche. All are in a state of 'freeze' until the simulation begins. A hand rakes back through a mop of dark-brown hair as the Danger Room door slides open, admitting Jonothon Starsmore. The young man is clad in his black - love the black - X-uniform, the lower half of his face shielded by tightly woven material. >> Wot, yet gonna start the party without me? << he projects to those in the room, an eyebrow arched - his 'accent' British, 'tone': sardonic. >> Hey. << he says to Jubilee. >> Should I 'assume the usual position', luv? << Oh wait one more late entry. Roberto da Costa slips in behind Jono in his X uniform but without his perpetual best bud Sam but such is life sometimes. "Ola," he greets with a waggle of his fingers. "What's the game tonight?" he asks. Up in the control room, the ol' Canucklehead watches the folks arrive below. He's not actually //controlling// the proceedings, though he does spare an eye for the readouts to make sure everything's in order. He also has a cigar lit and is puffing away. The smoke detector? Battery is already removed and wire cut. Bad Logan! Still, his attention is focused for now, not that those below can see. After all, two of his "kids" and his buddy are down there for the moment. Oh, and the Da Costa kid, too. "Jubilee - blind Pyro first, then Avalanche." "Laura - You have the Blob. Do NOT let him grab you. Keep him off balance." 'Berto - You're going to engage Avalanche. Punch him into next week." Jono - Take down Pyro. Overwhelm him with your flame or straight up Mental. "I'm going to keep Unis busy until the other combatants are taken down. We're all going to have to take down Unis together. Above all, DO NOT get in front of Avalanche's attack. You'll be on your asses and we'll lose the combat. Now MOVE!" There's a grin over from Jubilee as she goes to fistbump Jonothon, "Yup! You burninate 'em.." She turns to SUnspot, "And yo udo 'em extra crispy style. Laura, you stab whatever's left over when thye're not done up BBQ style." Otherwise, her battle plan probably leavingmuch otherwise to be desired and probably overruled by Havok.. Which he then does even as her words come out. There's a sigh as Havok gives out -proper- marching orders and Jubilee grumbles, "But Operation ButtWhup on StabFire would've been awesomesauce.." But, she goes to get over into her position as Havok gives the marching orders and she waits for the sim to start. Laura replies towards Jubilee, placidly, "Then you should have consumed the necessary nutrition before the training. Your mind will simply be distracted. And you will hamper our teamwork." She frowns, just a little at that. And her fingers flex, and she looks towards Robert as he wanders in. She nods to the show-off. "Training session. Logan wishes to test our aptitude in a dangerous situation." She doesn't have to see Logan, to know he's there. Despite the man being secured in the other room, soundproofed and all, she can still smell his cigar smoke. She nods towards Havok, "It will be done," she conceeds. And then she's moving swiftly towards her designated target without another hesitation. Jono blinks. At Jubilee. >> Operation butt -- ? Y'know wot. 'Burninate' it is. << Giving Havok half a salute, the telepathic bundle of biokinetic energy breaks into a jog in the opposite direction, his eyes on 'Pyro'. When he passes in view of Logan's little hideaway in the control room, he 'calls' out: >> Got any /real/ music up there, Pops? << "Aww I wanted Pyro," Roberto grouses grinning while he revs up his power. His flesh goes black and his eyes glow brightly as does a fire-y nimbus around his body. "Got to show that punk who brings the heat around here." He takes off with a blast of hot air and gets ready to give old Ave the old dive-bomb-thunder-punch. The Danger Room simulation flickers over to life then, a city street in an urban area forming. The next layer is civilians running out of the way as the teen team confronts the Brotherhood, which spring into action as Havok gives out the orders. "Squash 'em flat!" Blob orders as he goes to stomp his feet over into the ground and the Brotherhood charges! Avalanche goes to slap his fingers together, unleashing a cascading seismic wave of debris and earth slamming towards the scattering group as they went to engage! Unus' force field flickered over into existence as Pyro began to charge up to begin blasting his flame over at some of the nearby parked cars to blow them sky high if he could! Jubilee went to let out a loud squawk, "STranger danger! Hey hey HEY!" Running out of the way then as the earth crumbled, shaked, and quaked, firing off her plasmoids in quick, exploding sparks over at Pyro and Avalanche - but the haphazard nature of her blasts due to her focus on dodging meaning they weren't very effective. <> Logan "thinks" back to Jono, taking another puff on his cigar and tapping off some of the ash into the ashtray he did actually bring with him. So it seems he has SOME respect at least. His expression doesn't waver as he watches the fight unfold below. Circling wide, Havok knows it's best for him to avoid physical contact with any of the combatants, and it is also wise to be a moving target. His target is Unis the Untouchable. The force field that Unis possesses renders him invulnerable to 99.99% of the attacks known to mutant kind. He cannot be touched by physical, energy, or even mental assaults. However, the force field can be overloaded - but not by Havok's singular or multiple blasts. It's going to take the whole teams assault to breach it. Havok's plan is simple. Blast the crap out of Unis, keep him off guard and out of the conflict. Even though the ground rumbles and vibrates, he doesn't miss a step, it'll take a direct attack or the ground opening up beneath him to stumble or tumble. Havok releases his plasma, "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" toward Unis. Laura is, perhaps, 1/10th the size of Blob. She's a tiny thing, compared to the massive, nigh-invincible bulk that is the Blob. And she knows that Dukes isn't quite as slow as his mass might make him out to be. But she also isn't limited by the weight of the adamantiumskeleton, and she is more nimble than her clone-parent. She moves swiftly, and run-slides between the huge man's legs, and behind him, then is in the same fluid motion standing up with a simple press of her legs. As Dukes bends down to grip her, she grabs the back of his shirt with one hand, and jumps up, running up his bare back and hooking the shirt over his eyes, and then twisting it around - the way, in some respects, an older sibling might abuse their younger, and she's jumping off, in attempt to evade the man's big, meaty hands, having at least temporarily blinded the big bulk. In the words of Muhammed Ali, float like a butterfly, sting like a bee! BLob let out a 'RAAAGGGH' as Laura went to do a leap, slash, and ru npast him as she darted past and slashed, Blob's flabby fists swinging hard at her and missing by a mile. "You little twit! I'm gonna spit roast ya and eat ya!" Fists impacting the ground even as she slashed past him, leaving craters from the crush. And Havok's blast went to impact Unus' force field, the field taking the blast, but Unus going flying from it, his energy shield acting like a kinetic dampener as he flew back from the hit and protecting him. Meanwhile as Pyro went to try and fast charge blast some of the cars, Sunspot's blast and charge intercepted him, and Pyro was sent flying, "Stupid BUG! How about I squish ya!" Pyro's flamethrowers burning, making a giant flame dragno which went to dive after the evasive Roberto! And then combined while Pyro is going to blast upwards, focused over on Sunspot, the blast from Chamber hits him in the face! "GHHKK!" Pyro goes scrambling backwards, pyropsychokinetic blast catching his chin over like a sledgehammer, and jaw being broken as he went flying, the dragon still charging! Jubilee went to run along the side, occaisonally blasting in quick bursts over with her plasmoids, altering her bolts to fire up and over at Blob to try and help disorient him. Meanwhile, seeing Havok blasting over at Unus, Avalanche would try and alter his blast to try and hit over at the plasma blasting mutatn, the ground shaking as it shattered as he unleashed another seismic pulse along it! Roberto doesn't seem fazed by flame dragon, nope, not one bit. He grins, "I've so got this guys, I skipped lunch!" he says diving straight for the middle of the dragon drawing the heat energy into himself. "POWER OVERWHELMING" he shouts in a gleeful mockery of one of those Starcraft guys. One might want to turn one's eyes. Havok had said to keep Blob off balance, and Laura intends to do just that. Martial arts only go so far; so she will let gravity, and momentum play their part as well. While Dukes wrestles with getting his head free from the confines the huge shirt, she moves away and behind those thunderous fists and ... pulls his pants down to his knees. Yep. Laura just did that. And while he's hammering the ground, she plants both hands onto the ground and donkey-kicks the back of the Blob's knees, to send the brute down to the ground like a crashing avalanche. And then her intense eyes are scanning the battlefield, quickly, surveying. Havok continues moving in the wide circular manner. The shockwave ripples the ground beneath Havok. The X-Man leaps, dives, and rolls. Upright again, he comes to a stop crouched on his left leg with his right stretched out. Havok watches the battle unfold and will have detailed critiques submitted before the morning. Havok notes the combat disturbances and calls additional commands, "Roberto, stay on your target - Avalanche. Do not let Pyro distract you." Jubilee - Take out Pyro's eyes. If he can't see, he can't hit anyone." Then he sees something he can never un-see. A pants-less Blob. He looks away. Havok blasts Unis again, "FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!" >> C'mon princess, << Jono retorts to Roberto - but for everyone to hear, just coz. >> Everyone knows I'm cooler. << Rising onto his feet, Jono makes a dash to hopefully flank Pyro - sliding on his feet to halt behind one of the cars. Release the covering of his chest cavity, the Brit squints at the flame-throw and unleashes a psychic rage-scream that any Punk lover would be proud of. He might be heard muttering a moment later: >> No soundtrack. No bloody soundtrack. << Laura's improvisational combat routine was effective. While Blob was focused on trying to squish her, he was not rooted to the ground, and thus not as invulnerable. And remember what Logan said about taking trophies over from defeated adversaries. If she were someone else, she might call out 'TIMBER' as the Blob took a swing, and Laura took his pants and most of his costume off of him as he took a tumble into the pavement, leaving a Blob shaped (still naked) crater within it as he went, "Uhhhh.." Pyro was caught over by Jonothon running at him, and went to scramble away, going to whip up his fists then, the fire dragon dissipating as he went to go and try and blast over with his flamethrowers and turned on the furnace full force over against Chamber in what could be called a flame beamwar, a battle of which burn could overthrow the other! Avalanche yelled, "Blob, get off yer fat ass! I don't wanna look at it! Unus, you gonna do anythign beyond be a punchabunch glowstick! DO SOMETHING!" Going to try and blast up wtih his seismic blasters in a concussive wall of force up and over at Roberto if he could, even as Pyro's giant flame dragon dissipated. Unus' forcefield glowed bright, and he yelled at Havok even as he was treated over like a pinball. "Foolish cretin! You know you can't harm me wtih your patheticpowers! I'm UNUS THE UNTOUCHABLE, and NOTHING CAN PIERCE MY INVULNERABLE FORCE FIELD!" Jubilee ran, again peppering the battlefield over with quick plasma bolts, "Got it teach!" Going to direct her plasmoids over at Pyro's head, detonating them about it as he was locked in his flambe dance with Chamber, seeing hwo would turn out extra crispy! Roberto's nimbus glows brightly when the dragon dissipates around him. He belches with a chuckle. Though the instructions get through and he turns in place looking for Avalanche, he spots him just in time for the force field to slam into him like a truck and send him in an out of control spin into the concrete, bouncing and rolling until he comes to rest against the tires of an abandoned rig. "Oww," he groans trying to get back to his feet. Logan actually winces a bit upstairs. It worked well enough, but Naked Blob might be just as much psychological warfare on their own side as an effective way of distracting or disabling the tub o' lard. Laura's claws pop out, and she stabs down into the ground, carving out a chunk and picks it up, hurtling it then at the back of Pyro's head with deadly aim. No, it won't kill Pyro. Not in the least. But it might annoy the piss out of him, and make a nasty bump on his head, perhaps. And, senses attuned to the movement behind her, aware of her surroundings, she stands ready, as if antazgonizing by the very stance of her position, the extended hand-claws, inviting Pyro to try and annhilate her with his flame. Nevermind she is standing nearly right in front of the disoriented Blob. Jono falls backward behind the car he had chosen as 'cover', landing on his rump and propping his torso up on one elbow. He /rips/ down his shirt - exposing the furnace burning inside his upper chest - just in time match Pyro's attack, blast for blast. The heat is intense - at least from Pyro... but Chamber concentrates more on force rather than incandescence. Suddenly the car between them spontaneously combusts, adding to the force of both 'fire-beams' in an explosion that sends Chamber skidding away across the ground with a telepathic yell. Havok sees the errors chalk up and tightens his jaw. He calls out, "COME ON people, get it TOGETHER!" "Laura, pay attention to the Blob, he's not going to stay confused for long." Jono, step up your attack, this isn't the kiddy corner." "Jubilee, new target, Avalanche - Blind him." For his own next attack, Havok blasts the ground in front of Unis. "Unis, Quit your yapping!". This will create a crater for the untouchable mutant to fall within. The explosion of the car sends Pyro flying back as well, but the reuslting backblast is enough to save him from being brained by the hunk of rock thrown over by Laura as the car detonates, sending him flying. BOOM! Shakka Lakka. The detonation sends him scrambling away, heavily disoriented and concussed and trying to bring his flamers back up to spray wildly across the battlefield! Unus.. Go down the hole! Arms crossed about his chest, cape fluttering, force field flickering.. WONK! Then falling down over the crater made in front, and landing over in what was likely the local sewer system, falling a good twenty meters or so. He might crawl his way out, but it would take him a bit. Getting up, letting out an, "Ohhh.." Blob slowly started to stagger upright as Avalanche was clearly tossing his cookies, going to try and blast out at Laura over with a quick seismic wave. But his attention was taken off Roberto for the moment, giving Sunspot a quick breather to recover. Jubilee went to blast over at Avalanche, but some of the shaking and quaking sent the girl tumbling, Jubilee flailing over as she staggered, the backblast from the carsplosion from the fire-fu exchange of Pyro and Chamber having more of her attention than her footing, "WAAYYY past cool." Then a loud 'AUGH' as she went over to a scramble. Roberto gets to his feet still a little dazed from the beating he took. When the orders from Havok come through he murmurs "Man's right. C'mon Robbie, get it together." He glances around and spotting someone's parked hatchback he focuses and brings his power into his muscles and hefts the thing clear off the ground and chucks it with a growl at Avalanche. Time gone by that would have been the only attack, though, thanks to a few sessions like this one he knows better and primes up a concussive blast of heat and lets it fly down range after the car. "Eat that Ave!" he shouts as he sags a little with the sudden exertion. "I haven't," is the only statement from Laura, to Havok, precisely, and cooly. She is not even worried. Her strategy hadn't worked with the car explosion. So as she hears Blob getting up, Laura twists, as the sesimic wave hits her and she rolls with it, instead of allowing it to overtake her, and then she springs back up smoothly with all the artistry of a master martial artist. Suddenly and sharply, her body is lurching downwards and angling as one leg remains planted. A footclaw pops out, as her high-arching foot aims to implant her footclaw straight into Duke's eye. It's not a killing blow, she knows better than that, but ... it likely won't be pleasent for the Blob. "Heh." Logan chuckles a bit up in the observation booth. Dukes never did like getting poked by things that actually //could// puncture him. From the rubble out the front of a building in the simulation, Jono climbs to his feet. His shirt is down, and bio-energy rises out of the cavity like living tongues of fire - licking their way up and around his face. The light is... very bright. Then it darkens into an angry orange-red. >> Alroight then... << he 'mutters', and then spreads his arms and arches his back. Tongues of bio-flame flick outward from his chest like whips - all of them carrying as much force as heat, and all of them aimed at Pyro, striking from one side, then another as the young Brit /stalks/ forward. >> Now I'm pissed. << Still crouched and partially behind a vehicle, Havok is spared from most of the explosion. However he shields his face and takes a defensive pose when the explosion occurs. Moving behind the van, he emerges on the opposite side to get a better vantage of the combat. Now that he is targetless he is more inclined on seeing what happens next, whether or not the students take out their targets, or if their targets take them out. Havok is 'holding his phase'. Meaning, he's waiting for one of the attackers to get the upper hand on one of the students. If this happens, he's going to fire his plasma upon the attacker. Havok is in cover and out of view for the moment of any of the remaining Brotherhood members. Unus, while not harmed is stuck underground and would likely take hours to climb out even if there wasn't a brawl going on. As Laura went to slash up at Fred's head, intent on making him a Blob-kebob, Blob went to swing a meaty hand up in a flail, having half risen up to his feet. Half catching Laura's foot, even as her claw slashed along his arm and letting out a howl, trying to maintain his grip or at least shove the girl away! Otherwise, his grip at best would be more like a half slap and not solid, but Blob was still strong and would have possible leverage as he rose up. Pyro had enough time as Chamber went to blast over at him, "Aww -crap-." Even as he was yanked all and pinballed around, lashed and thrown around, bounced back and forth by them like a set of drums. His napalm-throwers disconnected from his hands, fizzling out to nothingness as Chamber continuously slammed at him. Avalanche might not be fast on his feet, but he was at least aware of the coming car crunch blasting at him to try and dodge over to the side, holding his hands up to give a concussive force blast over at it.. Which impacted at the same time as Roberto's heat blast hitit, destroying it in a fireball which sent Avalanche flying backwards, his helmet cracking hard! Jubilee was still getting up, yelping, "Laura!" Going to try and blast at Blob with her plasmoids in quick sprays of disorienting energy! Laura is picked up by her foot, which puts her - perhaps off balance? Or off kilter? Not by her expression. Her training is too vast, and provides for a nearly unlimited amount of contengincies. As Duke's brings her up, her claws, together, sink into the oversized kneecap, hard, and fast. And she'll use that surprise to land on her hands, and pinwheel back to a standing position, while her foot-claws take a swipe-swipe in motion against the Blob's chest, or face. Havok remains poised, ready to act. He intones, "Everyone, on BLOB! Take him down!" His plasma blast isn't best to be used into melee. So he will hold back. It works two-fold; first he wants to observe the students, second, he doesn't want to break the students. Roberto grins faintly when he sees Avalanche go down. "Now we're even," he murmurs before the tag-team order on the Blob comes through. He takes off and circles priming another thermal blast for the back of his knees. "Coming in on his six, there Stabby, get clear when you've done your thing," he calls to Laura. Jono is still fuming. Pun intended. The teenage Brit uses his eyes to glare sidelong at Blob, then turns his torso to face the globulous, holographic criminal. >> Right, right, right... << he mutters in his mind. >> Keep yer knickers on, Springtime. Had enough o' bein' told wot's wot... << And he lashes out with another blast - a wide, forceful lance of concentrated, incandescent fire - but more than he had intended. A lot more. The beam strikes the Blob in the buttocks, and splashes outward in a deadly spray of biokinetic energy. Jubilee calls out and adds her plasmoids to the fire, "NO one picsk on my friends!" She adds, a moment later, "But me!" Laura is.. Probably not quite as touched as Jubilee is likely sincerly intending her to be. This is probably one of those times where the Danger Room is a littel -too- good at simulating as the air is /thick/ over with the smell of roasted fatass as Blob is hit by plasma, psychic fire, Sunspot's magma flame, Jubilee's paffs, and is essentially turned into a hideously overcooked ball of blubber taking a tumble over into the ground and leaving another fat, foul smelling crater behind that even likely Logan up in the control room can pick up. Laura looks up, where she knows Logan is watching from. And, she only stares up at her mentor. Her - sort of father? The guy who brought her here. She stares at him, for a long moment, and then she looks to Havoc, nods succicintly. The mission is over. The enemies toppled. She says nothing, only waits for Havoc's evaluation, or to be excused. Havok looks about, sees the combatants down and the beginnings of the simulation to fade. He says to the group, "You'll have my report via email by morning. Above all, keep practicing.". He will then turn his attention toward the exit and start walking in that general direction. Logan has smelled worse. MUCH worse. He shakes his head, chuckling. "Not bad. Not perfect. But not bad." Though likely Logan's words go unheard by those below, save perhaps for Laura. Though from Logan that's fairly high praise. He crushes out the stub of his cigar, replacing the battery in the smoke detector and reconnecting the wire so that it functions properly again. Then he picks up the ashtray and starts to walk out...before he pauses by the door, then smirks and dumps the contents of the ashtray into the nearby trashcan. Why? Because he just saw that Cyclops was next on the schedule to head up here. So Logan's all too happy to let the knowledge of what he was doing while he was up here stick in Slim's craw. As the simulation ends and the Danger Room resets to normal, Jubilee goes to cover her eyes and tries to plug her nose to ensure that the look of naked, roasting Blob is gone from her vision, if not from her scent, "Oh Gawd WHYYY is that thing in the database!?" Tryingto avoid peeking behind her fingers to make sure that it's gone before she cautiously starts to walk out. Calling to Havok, "Thanks Teach!" "Ew," Roberto says at the smell of burning Blob. "Somebody needs to talk to Professor McCoy about the settings for that stuff," he says holding a hand over his mouth. "Anyhow, good job team," he says before he lets his power ease off and reverts to normal as he hurries from the room to escape the stench. Jono glances around as he covers up his inferno again, an eyebrow cocked in confusion. >> Wot's the big deal? << He pauses and shrugs his shoulders as the team breaks up and the simulation ends. >> Fine. Wotever, champs. << He lifts a hand in a VERY sarcastic 'Royal Wave' and stalks out, shoulders hunched. >> Go team... <<